


It's Been A While

by Peaceul Havok (NyKhiG)



Category: Do Kyungsoo - Fandom, EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom, Kim Jong In - Fandom
Genre: EXOShips, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Male on Male, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyKhiG/pseuds/Peaceul%20Havok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With these men always on the roll with their music and their modeling, these two love birds never have the time to be with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A While

"Alright boys. That's a wrap! Head back to your dorms!" The twelve boys head back to their group unit dorms from the practice room. Kim Jongin, otherwise known as Kai and the dancer of the group, notice two of the members, Sehun and Lu Han sneaking off. He knew those two were up to no good so he kept to himself. 

"Kai are you okay?" He turns to face his closet friend, Do Kyungsoo. He nods and Kyungsoo smiles at him before turning the other direction. 

Kyungsoo and Kai had a very complicated relationshi . All of the members knew of this, so called, relationship. It was obvious. But lately, EXO has been working more and working harder than ever befor . It's hard to be alone with each other for a mere thirty seconds. Kai always wondered how Sehun and Lu Han were able to do it. While the others in the band just dealt with it. But Kai didn't know if he could. 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was a mess. Sure he didn't show it but on the inside, he was dying. I didn't know how he managed to go this long without his lover's touch. He found himself in his room, touching himself. Often moaning his lover's name but low enough to keep Kai from hearing. He didn't know if he could handle it anymore. 

"The manager just notified me that we have the weekend off." Suho announced as the boys reached the EXO-K dorm. We all sigh in relief. Kris shakes his head and sighs. 

"Now we know what this means. Sehun with be at the EXO-M dorm and none of us will be able to sleep." Everyone laughed together. Suddenly yells came from next door. 

"They're already at it." Kai decides to call it a night and heads towards his room. He throws himself onto the bed and sighs. If only Kyungsoo was with him, this would be perfect. Thinking of Kyungsoo, he began to remember the last time they actually did it. He places his hand over his area and begins to Palm himself. He bites his lip and throws his head back as he could feel his member rising. 

"You need help there?" Kai jumps up to see Kyungsoo standing at the door. He comes in and closes the door, locking it. Climbing onto the bed, he kisses Kai softly and lays him back. Kai grabbed onto Kyungsoo's shirt instantly. Kyungsoo chuckles. His warm breathe on Kai ear made them red. 

"You're so hard right now. We're you thinking about me?" His deep voice turned the youngest on and he bites his bottom lip, Nodding. He earns a deep chuckle again and they were back at kissing. One by one, they peeled off clothing. First were the shirts. Then the shoes and lastly the pants. Both boys left in their underwear still kept the intensity going strong. Kai finally stops for air. 

"D.O.? I want you so bad." 

He smiles at his lover's comment and trails love marks to the hem of his boxers. Peeling them back, Kai's cock sprang up in his face. Kyungsoo began to kiss it gently, earning moans from Kai. After each moan and whimper, he pressed his heart shaped lips onto the cock again. He finally decided to take in his member all at once, shoving it down his throat. 

"Ah fuck! Fuck!" Kai yelled. They were pretty sure the other members heard them but he didn't care. Kyungsoo bobbed his head as Kai's long member touched the back of her throat while other times it went farther down. At one point, Kyungsoo began touching himself and moaned with the cock in his throat, making Kai feel all types of feelings. 

"Do that shit again."

He moaned on his dick and Kai grabbed his soft and curly hair. 

"I'm gonna come."

Before he could even exhale, Kai came deep in Kyungsoo's throat, forcing his to swallow. He gagged a little, not being able to breathe, and removed the large member. Kai brought him up to taste him cum as Kyungsoo pressed his tight ass onto Kai. The both of them moaning into the kiss. Parting, Kai grabbed his hips and began thrusting quickly. Kyungsoo began to pant furiously. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Kai! Go slow please. It's too fast!" His former deep and seductive voice was now yelling high as if he was singing high notes. But Kai didn't listen. He enjoyed watching his lover claw at his back as he rode him. It was riveting. 

"You're so tight on my cock." He managed to say. 

"Ah! Kai! Kai I cant.... oh God I'm gonna come."

Sure enough, he came all over Kai's chest, but Kai wasn't finished. He pulled out of him and flipped him on his hands and knees. Kyungsoo shook his head. 

"No. No Kai please. I can't anymore. YOU'RE TOO BIG!!"

He plunged into Kyungsoo and it made him lose his breath. He suddenly began gasping for air. Gripping onto the bed sheets was the only option for him and the pain subside . 

"I'd kill you if you didn't feel so good in my ass." Kyungsoo said. Kai chuckled and fucked him slowly now. It made Kyungsoo whimper due to the lack of speed. 

"Beg for me Kyungsoo. I want you to beg me to fuck you senseless. " Kyungsoo arched his back with pleasure as Kai slapped his ass hard. He smiles as he bites his lip. 

"Fuck me daddy. Please fuck me." Kai began to pick up speed slightly as the small one kept begging louder and louder. Kai bite his lip hard as he felt his climax creeping up. 

"Shit I'm going to come in your ass Babe." Kyungsoo arched again as he felt the thick and warm cum fill his small hole. He felt it running down his ass and balls as Kai pulled out of him. Cum still spilling from his dick. 

"Shit shit shit." Kai cursed as he squeezed the base of his cock, making the rest of his cum squrt out fast. It landed on Kyungsoo's back and Kai liked it up. 

"Fuck that was amazing." Kyungsoo said as he collapsed onto the bed. Kai fell beside him. 

"It has been awhile. Round two tomorrow night?" Kai asked. Kyungsoo laughed and nodded. 

"But next time I'm fucking you."


End file.
